Decision
by dragonfly213
Summary: B&Em are engaged. but B keeps postponing afriad Em's not THE ONE. One morning after a party she gets an anon. text, a pic of her and Em's best bud E in a heated kiss. B's gut tells her more than a kiss happened. Who will B choose? Full sum inside. Lemons!
1. Chapter one

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters**

**This is my first time writing a fanfic story so let me know what you all think. I want to thank my beta Nicholh2008 for helping me!**

**Full Summery:Bella and Emmett are engaged to be married. Bella has been postponing making the wedding plans; for fear that she doesn't really want to marry Emmett. She feels that there is someone else out there for her. Bella wakes up one morning after a party to the sound of her phone going off. She doesn't recognize the number, but decides to open it anyway. There is a picture of her making out with Emmett's best friend Edward. Bella has the feeling that they did more than just make out. Now she has to piece together what happened at the party, and decide if she is going to stay with Emmett or go for the man that her heart desires.**

Chapter 1

BPOV

I woke up with the feeling of regret. I knew I shouldn't have had anything to drink last night at the party. Against my better judgment I had a few too many. The last thing I remember is showing up at the party with my best friends Alice and Rosalie. I can't be sure what exactly happened after that. I'm not even sure how I got home.

I was alone in my apartment, so that was good news. I didn't bring home any strangers last night. I'm engaged, so that would have been terrible and probably the end of that relationship.

Emmett was good to me, so I didn't want to jeopardize our relationship. We have been together for four years. Sometimes I wonder why we are still together. I love him, but I just don't feel the same way about him that I used to. That's the main reason why I haven't set a permanent wedding date, I'm scared. What if there is someone else out there that I'm supposed to be with. What if he's not _the one_?

I jumped at the sound of my cell phone going off. I was receiving a picture message from a number I didn't recognize. When the picture came up on my phone, I dropped my phone on the floor.

I must have fainted because when I opened my eyes I was laying on the floor in my bedroom. I had to gather myself for a minute before I took a second look at the picture that was sent to me.

I picked up my cell and studied the picture for a minute. Okay, so it was a picture of me and Emmett's best friend Edward and we were making out. I suddenly had a feeling in the pit of my stomach that we did more than that last night.

I sat down on the edge of my bed wondering if Edward had any idea of what we had done. I wasn't about to call him and ask either. If he has no memory of it then it's like it never happened.

I decided to confide in my best friends Alice and Rosalie. They have always been there for me no matter what, even though I had a suspicious feeling that Rosalie had the hots for my fiancé.

I dialed Alice's number and waited while it rang and she didn't pick it up. She was probably still sleeping. Two minutes went by when I heard my phone ring, it was Alice.

"Did I wake you up?" I asked.

"Yes, but its okay." Alice said very quietly.

"Why are you whispering?"

"Well, promise not to freak."

"Yes I promise." I said.

"Okay, so last night I took a guy home from the party."

"Really? Who?"

"You could probably guess, who have I been lusting after for months now?"

"ALICE!! You took Jasper home with you?"

"Yeah I did, and Bella he is such an amazing person." She said.

"Good, I'm happy for you, but there is a reason I called." I paused for a minute trying to think how I should word this. "Do you remember me doing anything last night that I shouldn't have been doing?"

"I know that you had a lot to drink, but I was so busy hanging all over Jasper that I don't know. When we left the party you were still there. Rose said she would make sure you got home okay, and told me to have fun."

"Well, I'm going to have to call her, because I got a picture sent to my phone this morning and I don't know what to do about it." I said.

"What is the picture of?" She asked.

"I really don't want to talk about it over the phone; do you think you could come over?" I asked her. My voice sounded defeated, I knew she'd know something was wrong.

"Bella are you okay?"

"No." I said as I started to cry.

"Okay, hang in there I will be over in about 20 minutes. I will stop by and pick up Rose on the way over."

"Thank you Alice."

I hung up the phone. I didn't know what I was going to say to them. I was just hoping that Rose had some insight to what happened last night. I wonder if she is the one who brought me home.

EPOV

I'm not sure exactly what happened last night. All I remember is a faint memory of Bella being there. I looked at my cell phone and realized that I had a text message.

"Edward I know what happened last night between you and Bella. I can't believe you would do something like this to your best friend. Either you tell Emmett or I will."

I didn't know who it was that sent me the message. My memory was slowly coming back to me. For some reason I remember being inside Bella's apartment. I had to talk to her to figure out if she knew what was happening. I decided that I would wait a couple days so I could try to figure things out first.

BPOV

I only had to wait for about 30 minutes before Alice was knocking at my door. She was alone which meant that either Rose wasn't home or she would not have been ready in time to leave.

"Bella." Alice said as she gave me a huge hug. Alice looked amazing even though she didn't have much time to get ready. She is the only person I know that can look that good in that short amount of time.

"Thank you for coming, where is Rose?" I asked.

"She said she would be over in about an hour there was no way she was going to be ready when I wanted to pick her up. I woke her up when I called. You know Rose." She said rolling her eyes.

"Yes I do. But it's okay I'm just glad that you are here with me."

"Do we have to wait until she gets here or can you tell me what is going on?" She asked.

"I guess I can go ahead and tell you, I can't hold it in much longer." I handed her my cell phone so she could see the picture of me and Edward.

She didn't say anything right away, which made me nervous. "Bella, what are you going to do?"

"I'm not sure; I was hoping you guys could help me. I'm scared of what might happen between me and Emmett. There has to be a reason for this happening. Maybe Emmett and I aren't really supposed to be together." I said.

"Do you really believe that Bella?"

"I don't know."

"I just want you to be happy whatever you choose to do. If you think you and Emmett are meant to be together, than maybe you should set a wedding date and marry the man. If you don't think you two should be together than maybe you should call it off."

I sat there for a second trying to process what Alice had just said. Of course she was right. I needed to do some serious soul searching.

"Bella, you have to talk to Edward." She said after a long pause.

"I know, but I really am trying to avoid that and think of something else." I said.

I started crying again. Alice came up to me and we sat on the couch and she held me while I cried. We sat there for what seemed like only a short time when there was another knock at the door.

Alice told me to stay there she would get the door. She walked back into the living room followed closely by Rosalie.

"Bella I got here as soon as I could. I'm so sorry but I was going to bring you home, but when I got ready to leave I couldn't see you anywhere. You were already gone. I asked someone and they told me you left with a guy. They didn't know who it was. I was so scared. I- I I'm so sorry.

Rose started to tear up and came over to me and sat down on the couch. She wrapped her arms around me. She kept repeating how sorry she was.

"Rose it's not your fault that I was drinking."

"Yeah, but it could have been somebody terrible that you left with. Who knows what he could have done to you."

"It's okay don't worry, I know who I went home with last night."

"Who?" Rose asked.

I handed her my cell phone and she looked and handed it back to me.

"I was not expecting that. What are you going to tell Emmett?" She asked.

"Well, I need to talk to Edward before I say anything to Emmett. I just need to know what happened last night, other than what we were doing in the picture."

"Then it's settled you need to talk to Edward as soon as possible." Alice said.

*******

I was getting out of the shower when I heard another knock at the door.

"I'll get it." I heard Alice yell from the living room.

I didn't hear anything for a few minutes so I decided to wrap a towel around myself and see what was going on. There stood Edward in my living room. He slowly looked up at me. I was suddenly wishing I had taken the time to put clothes on.

**Ok so let me know what you think, it will really help me out if i get reviews for my story! Let me know if there is anything you would like to see happen or not happen. It will help me while writing this story. Review!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews, I really appreciate it. It makes me want to update faster. Sorry it has been a little while since I have updated. I have been putting in some major hours at the daycare I work at. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight **

Chapter 2

EPOV

I looked over to see Bella standing there in nothing but a towel. I couldn't help but stare at her she looked incredible. I knew I shouldn't be thinking about her that way, but after last night I couldn't stop staring. She is getting married, and to make matters worse she is marrying my best friend.

She must have been embarrassed because she immediately turned and practically ran out of the room with Alice and Rose right behind her.

I decided to sit on the couch and wait to see if she would come back out. I really needed to talk to her.

BPOV

I ran as fast as I could to get back to my bedroom. I didn't even get a chance to shut the door, because Alice and Rose were right behind me. I threw myself on my bed face down. Rose and Alice came over to my bed and sat down on either side of me.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Alice asked.

"What is he doing here?" I said.

"Maybe he is trying to figure out what happened too. You never know, the person that sent you that picture could have sent one to him as well." Rose said.

"I'm still not ready to talk to him about this."

"The sooner you figure this out the better." Alice said.

I knew she was right. "I guess I could get dressed and see what he has to say."

"Good, I think it will be the best thing for you." Alice said.

Alice and Rose both got up and walked out of the room so I could dress in peace, but not before Alice picked out my outfit. She has always had this thing about dressing me. Sometimes I think I'm just her Barbie doll.

I took a look at what she had picked out for me. The shirt was cute. It was a very pretty blue. It was an empire waist shirt with what looked like a braided black belt around it. I really liked the shirt but I didn't feel like dressing up to talk to Edward.

She also picked out a pair of low rise blue jeans. I put on the clothes and looked down to see what shoes she picked out. Okay, so they were black high heels. They had a 4 ½ heel. I knew she was trying to kill me, she knows I can't wear shoes like these.

Ten minutes had passed and I just wanted to get this over with so I decided to put on the shoes against my better judgment. I was going to have to talk to Alice again about what I can and can not wear. Alice keeps pushing me to wear heels, but I wear them and remind her why I shouldn't. I always fall and embarrass myself.

I opened the door and took a deep breath. I did trip on my way out of my room, but I was still in the hall so know one saw it. I walked slowly to make sure I didn't fall again.

I rounded the corner to the living room. He was sitting on my couch. He looked up as I walked into the room. He stared at me with those beautiful emerald eyes. I never noticed his eyes before. I also didn't know why I was looking.

EPOV

I sat on Bella's couch for what seemed like hour, when in reality it had only been about ten minutes. I was looking at a picture of Bella sitting on Emmett's lap. They were both smiling; they looked like they were in love. Who am I to come in here and ruin that? I felt terrible, like I should just get up and walk out.

I started to get up when Alice and Rose walked back into the room. It was too late, I couldn't leave now.

"Bella will be out in a minute. She is getting dressed." Rose said.

"Thank you." I replied.

Another ten minutes of silence passed before Bella walked into the room. She looked gorgeous. I stood up as she walked toward me. I was glad that I did because she tripped and I was there to catch her.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes, thank you. I should have known better than to wear these shoes."

"I'm sorry to show up unannounced, but I had to talk to you about the party."

"Yeah, I was going to call you." Bella said.

BPOV

There was a moment of silence. I didn't know what to say. I turned around to look for Alice and Rose, but they were already gone. They must have snuck out while Edward and I were talking.

"Edward I have something to show you. But before I do I want you to know something. I'm sure you know the situation between me and Emmett. I know that he talks to you about us. You probably know that things haven't been the best lately. I really wanted to marry him, but now after this has happened I'm not so sure."

"What are you saying Bella? I'm not following." He said.

"A month ago I had every intention to marry Emmett. I think that we have grown apart and I'm afraid that he is not the one for me. I'm not saying that I am going to dump him for anyone else right now. I'm just thinking that this is a sign that I'm no good for him."

"Don't say that, you are wonderful women Bella. He would be crazy to let you go, even after last night. I know there are many guys out there that would be love to be with you." Edward said.

I didn't know if he was trying to make me feel better about myself, or if he was hinting that he felt something between us. I have always had feelings for Edward, but he was always like a brother to me.

"Thank you, that means a lot Edward. It really does, but I think I'm going to have to sit down and talk to Emmett. I'm not sure if we are going to make it."

"What did you want to show me?"

I got my cell phone from my pocket and flipped it open to the picture that was sent to me. I handed him the phone. He starred at it for a couple of minutes before he said anything.

"This really happened?" he asked.

"Yes I guess it did, even though I don't remember anything yet. I was hoping that you knew more about this picture or who sent it to me." I said.

EPOV

I couldn't stop starring of the picture of me and Bella. Honestly it was making me hot. I handed her back the phone before little Edward decided to join the conversation uninvited. I didn't want to scare Bella away; I wanted to understand just as much as she did.

I wasn't about to tell her that I did recognize the number and I was going to have to make a phone call when I got home.

"This refreshes my memory a little bit, but it's still fuzzy."

"Why aren't you freaking out like I am?" Bella asked.

"I'm nervous don't get me wrong, but Bella I believe everything happens for a reason. We will figure out what the reason is in time." I said shrugging my shoulders. I was trying to keep calm about the whole situation, at least on the outside.

I was surprised when Bella wrapped her arms around me and hugged me. She buried her head in my chest. I couldn't believe she was in my arms, this amazing beautiful woman that I have dreamt about being with, was in my arms. God she smelled amazing.

I was mad at myself that I actually slept with her, and have no memory of how it was. I wanted badly to know what it was like to kiss her, to caress her, to feel her body under mine, to know what it feels like to be inside her and so much more. Maybe if I played my cards right I would get my chance to do it again. I would make sure I took it slow and made it a night she would remember.

BPOV

I don't know why I hugged Edward, it just sort of happened. It felt right being in his arms. I backed away from him and looked up. Edward was starring at me smiling.

"Don't worry Bella we'll figure this out." Edward said.

"I know we will. Thanks for not making this awkward."

"Your welcome. I should probably get going. I have to be in court in an hour. I have a large case load today."

"Okay, so when do you want to get together again. You know, so we can talk some more?" I asked.

"Just let me know and I will be there."

"I wonder when I should talk to Emmett." I said more to myself than Edward.

"I promise not to say anything until you have a chance to speak with him." He said.

"Thank you."

Edward started walking to the door. He stopped right before he turned the handle.

"Bella, remember no matter what happens. I will be here for you."

Before I got a chance to say anything he turned and walked out of my apartment. I was left standing in my living room debating weather or not I should go see Emmett now, or later.

**Well what do you think? Please review, I would love to know what you guys are thinking. If you have any ideas let me know. The more reviews I get the faster I will update!**

**There will be lemons in the future of this story. I just have a few things I want to do first. I have come up with an idea for a second story I will let you know when I start writing that one. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you sooooooo much for the reviews!! You guys are awesome! I know there are a lot of unanswered questions about the text message and who sent it.**

**I am going to have to create a new character. Her name is Bridget and she works with Emmett and Edward. In Chapter 4 you will get to know her a little better, and a few things will start to piece together. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or the characters. I do own the character Bridget.**

Chapter 3

EPOV

Once I got back to my apartment, I had enough time to put on my suit and grab my briefcase. I had 45 minutes to get across town before the trial began. It wouldn't look good if the prosecuting attorney was late for his own case. So I was going to have to wait to make that phone call until later. Of course, I was going to swing by my office on the way home so maybe she would still be in the office.

I didn't have time to think about it right now, it was going to have to wait. I had to focus my attention on the case I was about to represent. I was trying to put a very awful man in prison. He was accused of kidnapping and murder. There was plenty of evidence, so proving my case wasn't going to be hard.

I have been doing this for a few years and I was already one of the top prosecuting attorneys for the state. This was my first murder trial.

Emmett is the person that got me a job with this firm. He had been working at Tobin, Huffman, and Associates (THA)for two years before I started. I loved working there; I was surrounded by very determined lawyers.

I pulled up into the parking lot at the courthouse and rushed inside. The defense attorney was already sitting at his table with the accused murderer. They both starred at me when I entered the room.

"Mr. Cullen, may I have a quick word with you?" The judge said with authority in his voice.

"Yes sir." I said as I walked up to the bench. Great, I haven't even been in the room for two minutes and I was already on the judge's shit list. He didn't sound happy. I wasn't late I still had 30 minutes before we were supposed to begin. I couldn't help wonder what I had done wrong.

BPOV

I was getting ready to head to doctors office that I worked at as a pediatrician, when my phone started to ring.

It startled me, and I had to catch my breath before I could answer it. It was Emmett.

"Hello." I said.

"Hey you, I was hoping to catch you before you left for work."

"I was just getting ready to head out the door; I have a ton of patients today."

"Well I'll make it short. Do you want to go to dinner tonight?" He asked.

"Today won't be a good day I have to work late tonight to make up for leaving early yesterday. I do need to sit down and talk to you about something. Tomorrow I only have patients until about 2:30, so after that I will be home. What is your case load like tomorrow?"

"I have a trial in the morning at 9 o'clock and one at 12:30, but as soon as that's done I could come over. The last trial shouldn't last longer than 4 hours. It's a simple case. Some guy stole a car and robbed a liquor store. They have him on camera, so it's an open and shut case."

"Okay call me when you are on your way over here, so I know when to expect you."

"Alright baby, I will go ahead and let you get to work. I love you."

"I love you too." I said and then closed my phone. I felt terrible saying that. How can you love someone and cheat on them?

I grabbed my purse and started walking out to my car when my phone rang again. This time it was Alice.

"Hey Alice." I said with defeat in my voice.

"I know that you are on your way to work, but I wanted to ask you a question. Have you talked to Rosalie since she left your place this morning?"

"No I haven't, why?"

"She never showed up for work and we have a huge spread to do today."

Alice works at one of the top fashion magazines in the city. She is amazing at what she does. I guess that could be why she always dresses me. I never leave the house dressed in last season. Not that it really matters to me.

Rose works for the magazine as well, as a model. With the way Rose looks she is perfect at what she does. The only bad thing about what Rose does is that she has the tendency to be a huge bitch. She didn't used to be that way until she got the job at the magazine.

"That's odd; she never misses work when the magazine is shooting a spread. You know how much she loves to have her picture taken." I said.

"That's exactly what I thought. I tried calling her several times, and she won't answer her phone. If she is not here within the next half an hour, I'm going to go to her house."

"If I hear from her I will let you know. Call me at work when you find out what's going on."

"Okay I will. Bye Bella."

"Bye."

I wonder where Rose is, this is defiantly not like her to disappear. I didn't have time to stop at her place and see if she was home. I was now running late for work.

EPOV

I stood there waiting for the judge to talk, but he just stared at me.

"Mr. Cullen, I hear you had quite a night last night. Do you think it is wise to go to a party the night before you have to be in court?" The judge said with disappointment in his voice.

I was shocked, how did he know what I did last night? I was really starting to wonder if Bridget had something to do with this. She has been trying to get me fired from the firm ever since I refused to go out on a date with her. She works at THA as the secretary. She was the one that I had to talk to at the office, I was wondering if now she was focusing on ruining my life.

"Yes sir, it wasn't a very wise decision." I wanted to ask him how he knew what I did last night, but I didn't want to be on his bad side for this trial.

"Well Mr. Cullen I trust that you will represent your case today with no problems."

"Yes sir I will be fine." I said.

"That is all." The judge said as he looked down at the stack of papers sitting in front of him.

I walked slowly back to my seat hoping that no one else in the courtroom had heard what the judge had just said to me. I sat down in my seat and started going threw my notes.

BPOV

I walked into the building and noticed that the waiting room was full. Great I was late because of the phone calls. I was hoping that I would make it in time, but now I'm running about 20 minutes behind.

I hurried into my office and put my purse under my desk and grabbed my coat. I rushed down the hall to my first appointment.

EPOV

We were on our five minute recess when a very tall man walked up to me and handed me a note. He immediately turned and walked away form me.

I watched him until he was out of sight. I opened the letter that was addressed to Mr. Edward Cullen.

_Dear Mr. Edward Cullen,_

_I know that you are good at your job. I am warning you to lose this case. If you continue to proceed to put Mr. Howard in prison, I won't be responsible for events to come in the future. Bad things could happen to those you care about._

_p.s. I trust that this note stay between you and me. Don't bother trying to find the man that gave you this note, he is long gone by now._

**Ok, so what do you think? I would love to hear what you guys are thinking! Again, I am always open for suggestions. Please review!!!! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you guys for the reviews!! Keep them coming!! It really makes me want to post faster when I get reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters except for Bridget**

Chapter 4

EPOV

I stood there staring at the letter wondering who sent it to me. I knew I should walk away from this case, but I couldn't risk Mr. Howard going free.

I was determined to continue the case. I walked back into the courtroom and took my seat. I was looking through my notes when I came across a picture of Stan Howard and another man sitting on a park bench talking. It took my eyes a minute to focus on the other man sitting there. Then I realized that this man sitting with Stan Howard on the bench is the same man that handed me the note in the lobby of the courthouse.

I could always ask Stan when he is on the stand what his name is, but I wouldn't be able to explain why that is relevant in this case. I suddenly had the feeling that whoever wrote that note was serious about me quitting the case. I knew that if I walked away from this case the state would just appoint another lawyer to continue in my place. I didn't want to put anyone else in danger.

BPOV

I was halfway though my day when I got another call from Alice.

"Bella, I'm so sorry to bother you while you are working. I went by Rose's apartment and she is not there. I'm worried about her." Alice said.

"I haven't heard from her either. I can see if Dr. Roberts can take my patients and I could leave and help you find her."

"That would be great, I'm just so worried. I don't know what to do."

"Okay, I will meet you at your place in 20 minutes." I said.

"Thank you Bella."

"You're welcome." I had an idea as to were Rose might be, but it was over an hour away from here. She has a habit of disappearing when things are bad. I was wondering what had happened that was so bad to make her run away.

EPOV

The rest of my day in court went by really fast. I was winning the case, but at the same time I was loosing. I couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. I know that Stan Howard had men on the outside. I learned that earlier today with the letter.

I drove to my office at THA. I had to stop in to get something I had left on my desk yesterday. I also wanted to see if Bridget was still there, I really needed to speak with her.

Bridget was still sitting behind her desk in the lobby. I started to walk over toward her. I could see the smile on her face start to fade.

"Hello Bridget I was wondering if I may have a word with you in private. Could you meet me in my office?" I asked.

"Yes Mr. Cullen." She said as she stood up and followed me into my office.

I shut the door before I spoke to her, I didn't want anyone overhearing our conversation. "Bridget, do you happen to know why the judge that I was in court with today knew about the party last night? Also what gave you the right to send that picture to Bella?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." She said.

"Can the bullshit Bridget. I know for a fact that you sent that picture to Bella this morning. I also know that you had something to do with the judge knowing about the party. When are you going to get over the fact that I don't want to be with you?"

"I'm sorry that you have had a tough day Mr. Cullen, but I don't understand why you are taking it out on me. I have done nothing wrong. You also shouldn't flatter yourself; I don't want to be with you either."

"You have been trying to get me fired for a long time now. I wouldn't doubt that you have something to do with all of this."

"Maybe you should talk to Bella's friend Rosalie. She might have something to do with this."

"Don't you dare bring Rose into this, why don't you just save us both time and admit that you did it?" I said.

"You can't prove that I was the one who called the judge this morning, so don't even bother trying." She turned and started walking out the door. "Oh and by the way you're sexy when you are upset. It's a huge turn on."

I was so frustrated I couldn't see straight. That women pisses me off, I can't believe the things she does. I was going to have to talk to Bella, and soon.

******

I got home and immediately took a shower. I always feel better about being in court after I take a hot shower. I heard the phone ring while I was in the bathroom, but I didn't make it there in time to answer it.

The answering machine beeped and the voice on the other end made my heart skip a beat. It was Bella.

"Hello Edward it's me Bella. I was just wondering if you were available this evening. I…… well; I just wanted to know if you wanted to talk. Call me when you." I picked up the phone before she got a chance to finish her message.

"Bella, hey I'm here. I was just getting out of the shower when you called."

"It's okay. I didn't know if you were busy tonight or not." She said.

"I was going to give you a call here in a little bit and see if you wanted to get together. I think I figured out who sent the picture to you."

"Really? I'm so relieved. Alice and I have to go out of town but we will be back around 7."

"Why do you have to go out of town?" I asked.

"Rose never showed up for work today, and Alice has been trying to get a hold of her all day. So Alice went to her apartment, and she wasn't there either. I know a place that we used to go when we were in college. Rose has a habit of going there when she needs to get away." Bella said.

"Alright, when you are done stop by my place. I'm just going to be going over the notes for my case until you get here."

"I will see you later this evening, bye Edward."

"Bye Bella." I said as I hung up the phone. I was excited that she was going to be coming over to my apartment. Now I just had to figure out how I was going to tell her what I knew.

BPOV

I pulled up in front of Alice's apartment and she was standing by the side of the road waiting. She hurried over and got into the car.

"Thank you Bella so much for helping me find Rose. Where are we going to look for her?" Alice asked.

"I thought about driving up to the cabin."

"Do you really think that she is there?"

"It's worth a shot. I know in the past that she has come up there. The question I have is why would she go there?"

"I don't know. Have you talked to Edward today?"

"Yes, I called him before we left and asked if I could come over and talk tonight. He said he had something to tell me. So I'm glad that he has some knowledge about what happened at the party."

"That's good; I hope everything works out for you Bella. I have seen the way you two look at each other. I see something there. It's like I know you two are going to be together, don't ask me how. I just know."

"I admit that I feel different around Edward than I do around Emmett. I feel like I should be with Edward, but I can't hurt Emmett. He's a good guy."

"That's something that you will have to decide. If you aren't truly happy with Emmett then you need to let him go." Alice said.

"I get butterflies when I'm around Edward. I'm going to talk to Emmett tomorrow after work."

"Are you going to tell him everything?" She asked.

"I think I will. I just don't want to lie to him."

"That's probably the best thing to do Bella."

"On a lighter note, did you talk to Jasper today?"

"Yes I did, we have a date on Friday night. He is taking me to dinner and a movie. I am so thrilled about going."

"I'm happy for you Alice. You and Jasper make a cute couple. What does he do for a living?" I asked.

"He works for the police department as a detective. He has worked there for about four years. He said they just promoted him to lead detective."

"Tell him I said congratulations the next time you talk to him. That has to be exciting."

"He told me when he called me this afternoon, so it just happened today!"

I could tell talking to Alice about Jasper was helping her. She wasn't as upset about Rosalie. She couldn't stop smiling when she was talking about him. I knew they would be perfect together.

We pulled into the driveway that leads to the cabin. We had to drive about a mile down the road that was lined with trees on both sides. There weren't many people that knew about this place. I guess that's why we used to come here when we were younger.

The cabin looked the same as it did the last time I was here. It has been over two years since I had made the trip. I could tell Alice was happy because as soon as we pulled up to the cabin, we saw Rose's car.

I didn't even have time to stop the car before Alice jumped out. I put the car in park and sat there for a minute watching Alice practically run to the cabin. I saw her open the door, but she didn't go in. She just stood there starring into the cabin.

I got out of my car slowly wondering what she was looking at. I walked up the stairs toward Alice. She looked over at me and shook her head no. I stopped where I was.

"You're not going to like what you see." Alice whispered to me.

I ignored her and walked over to the doorway. She was right about one thing I didn't like what I saw. Rose was here alright, but she wasn't alone. My fiancé Emmett was there keeping her company. They were sitting on the couch and he was holding her. She turned and saw me in the doorway; she stood up as if she was trying to hide something.

**What do you guys think? Please review!! I am hoping to have another chapter done within the next few days. Let me know if you have any ideas!! Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it has been a little while since I last updated my story. I have been really busy with work and my husband and I are having problems getting pregnant. So we have been spending a lot of time dealing with that. This chapter isn't what I wanted to do originally so let me know what you think. **

**I want to thank my beta Nichol for helping when what I'm saying doesn't make sense. LOL, it happens a lot. **

**I also want to send a special thank you to my followers from cafemom. User names: TWIMOM, and Rosalynn. Thanks for the reviews ladies!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. I do own the character Bridget.**

Chapter 5

BPOV

I stood there in the doorway afraid to move, wondering what was going on. I looked over at Alice and she was saying something to me, but I couldn't hear what she was saying. She walked over to me and shook me a little bit, after that I could hear her voice.

"Bella… Bella, can you hear me?" Alice said. "Are you okay?"

"I'm going to be okay, I just need to sit down for a minute and process this." I don't know why I was acting like this, haven't I been thinking of dumping Emmett for Edward? What would I care if Emmett found someone else too? I can't have them both.

The next thing I knew Rose was standing over me.

"I'm sorry Bella; I never meant to hurt you. We were just talking, and then we kissed that's it I promise. I didn't come here planning on this happening. I just wanted to talk to Emmett. He needed to know what happened at that party. I couldn't just sit back and watch you hurt him. I…. I really like Emmett, and I have for a long time. I just didn't go after him because he was with you."

I just sat there trying to process what Rose was telling me. Had she just said that she has liked Emmett for a long time? How could I not have seen that?

"Bella, please say something." Rose said with sadness in her voice.

"I'm sorry I just need a minute. Did you say that you told Emmett everything about the party? Does he know about Edward?" I asked.

"Yes Bella she did tell me everything. Is that what you wanted to talk to me about?" Emmett said from behind Rose. "I can't believe you have been postponing the wedding, and then you cheat on me. What did I do to deserve this? I have been nothing but faithful to you."

"What until today? Rose tells you what happened when I was drunk, and its okay for you to go and make out with her? I don't see how that is any better than what I did. You knew what you were doing. I'm not saying what I did was right, but I didn't know what I was doing."

"Bella I wasn't lying when I told you I loved you."

"Why are you saying everything in the past tense?" I asked.

"Do you really think things are going to work out between us now? I have a lot to think about. Now every time I look at Edward, what am I going to think? There's the man that fucked my fiancé?"

"Emmett, I'm sorry. It's not Edwards fault, so don't take it out on him. I know I have been postponing the wedding, but I have a good reason."

"And that is?" He asked.

"I… I think that we aren't meant to be together, and I'm glad we haven't gotten married. I know now after this experience that there are other people out there for both of us."

"So what are you saying?"

"I believe that everything happens for a reason, and this is no exception. Maybe we are meant to be friends instead of lovers. You and Rose, you would make a cute couple." I said.

"I'm shocked to hear you say that." Emmett said.

I was surprised that we weren't fighting about this more; it was going sort of smooth. I stood up and took Emmett's face in my hands. "Emmett look deep in your heart, do you really think we are meant to be together?"

He stood there for a minute without saying anything. "Emmett?" I asked.

"I think you are right Bella. I have been wondering for a while now if that was true. I mean, with you postponing the wedding and all. I have noticed a change in you within the past couple of months. Now I know that you were just having doubts about marring me."

"Are you okay Emmett?" I asked.

He sat on the couch and took Rose by the hand. "Yes Bella, I think I will be okay," He smiled at Rose.

I knew then that Emmett was letting me go, and I was both happy and sad. I was loosing part of my heart with Emmett. I will always have feelings for him, but now I see that that feeling for him isn't truly love. It's more like the way you love your brother. I was happy because now I can start thinking about what I want to do about my feelings for Edward.  
Alice walked up to me and put her arm around me. I had forgotten that she was standing there while I was talking to Emmett. We both walked over to the couch and sat down. I wanted a chance to ask Rose exactly what she had told Emmett.

"I have to admit something else to you Bella." Rose said. She was still holding Emmett's hand.

"Okay." I said.

"I had a part in the picture getting sent to you and the text sent to Edward. I'm sorry but I just couldn't sit there and see Emmett get hurt. I had Bridget send it to you and Edward. I met her at the magazine about a year ago. We have become good friends. I knew you wouldn't recognize the number."

"Rose, why didn't you just come to me and tell me how you felt? Wouldn't there have been less drama if you would have just told me?"

"I see that now, but I was scared."

I stood up and walked over to Rose and sat down next to her on the couch. "Rose we have been friends for a long time now. You shouldn't be afraid to tell me the truth."

"I'm sorry Bella." Rose said as she wrapped her arms around me and gave me the biggest hug that I think I have ever gotten.

"It's okay Rose. Look at it this way, we both get the man our heart desires!"

She laughed and hugged me tighter. I knew at that things between us would be okay.

EPOV

I couldn't stop staring at the clock on the wall. Bella was going to be coming over in a little over an hour. I haven't been this excited since I got accepted at the law firm. I still didn't know exactly how I was going to tell her what I knew.

I just wanted to hold her and tell her everything is going to be okay. Alright so I didn't just want to hold her. I wanted to do things to her that would make her moan my name.

I needed to stop thinking like that, I was getting horny. Bella has that affect on me.

I decided to get up and start cleaning my apartment. I needed to do something to keep my mind busy while I waited.

BPOV

The four of us sat in front of the fireplace talking. I was happy that both Rose and Emmett were still going to be in my life after tonight. The next few days were going to be awkward trying to figure everything out.

"Bella wasn't there somewhere you had to be tonight?" Alice said.

I was so busy talking I almost forgot about Edward. I was supposed to be at his house in less than an hour. "We should probably get going. You two can get back to what you were doing before Alice and I showed up." I said with a laugh.

I knew that after a night with Rose, Emmett would be fine. She has a way of making men feel like she's the only women in the world. I wasn't worried about either of them, they have each other.

Emmett stood up and walked over to me and hugged me. "Bella, I want you to give Edward a message for me."

"Okay, I can do that."

"Tell him if he hurts you, I will kill him!"

"I can do that!" I said as I started laughing. I kissed Emmett on the cheek and started walking to the door. Before I walked out I turned to take one last look at the man that I have given up. Emmett was a good man, but I had an amazing man waiting for me.

It took forever to get to Edward's apartment. I had butterflies in my stomach, I was nervous to see him. I got off the elevator and walked over to his door. I stood there for a minute before I knocked.

Edward answered the door and he looked gorgeous. Before he could say anything I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him. I wanted him so badly; my body was aching for him.

I was surprised when he pulled away from me. I wanted to rip his clothes off and take him right here.

"Bella we need to talk." He said very calmly.

"About what Edward?" I asked.

"I talked to Bridget today, and I have a feeling that she had something to do with…. Wait a minute why did you just kiss me?"

"I know everything Edward. I just got done talking to Rose and Emmett. Rose and Bridget sent that picture to me because Rose didn't want me to hurt Emmett. I kissed you because I have decided that I want to be with you. Emmett and I are over. We talked it through and it's the best for both of us. Rose and Emmett are going to be very happy together. I'm okay with it, because I have you."

"Are you sure? Do you really want to take a chance with me?" He asked.

I took him by the hand and looked him in the eyes and said. "Edward, I want nothing more than to be with you. I promise that I will give myself mind, body, and soul to you."

That was all it took, because he grabbed me around the waist and pulled me into his body. He kissed me with more passion than I could ever imagine. It felt like nothing I had ever experienced with Emmett.

I wanted to feel him inside me. He must have read my mind, because he picked me up into his arms and walked into his bedroom. He put me down gently on the bed. He crawled up the length of my body to kiss me again. His kiss has a way of making the world stop for that one incredible moment.

He pulled his shirt off and started working on unbuttoning my blouse. We were in the middle of a very heated kiss, when there was a knock on the door.

EPOV

I was just starting to really get into this. I couldn't believe the timing. I had the most wonderful sexy women in the world in my bed, and I had to stop to answer the door. I wanted to just ignore the door and hope they go away and let me get back to making this a night we will both remember.

I knew better, Kevin wouldn't go away until I answered the door. I was pissed, but it wasn't his fault. I was the one who told him to drop the paperwork off. I didn't know Bella was going to break up with Emmett and then want to sleep with me.

"Shit, I forgot Kevin from the office was going to drop off some paperwork for the case I'm working on." I said as I sighed.

"It's okay Edward. Just go get the door and hurry up! I want you to fuck me."

Did she really just say that to me? I sprang off of the bed and practically ran to the front door I wanted to make this a quick as possible. I tripped over the rug in the hallway and I fell. "I'm okay!" I said. I could hear Bella laughing. If anyone could understand it was Bella. The girl has a habit of tripping over lines painted on the ground.

I got up and opened the door to see Kevin standing there. Bridget stepped out from behind him.

"Hello Edward." She said.

**Well what do you guys think? Please review; help me get over 100 reviews. I have 64 right now. Review, review, review. **

**Oh and I promise next chapter there will be lemons!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys!! I'm back!! So I'm not going to sit here and feed you a bunch of crap about what I have been doing. But I do have to say that I got accepted into the Institute of Children's Literature. So I have been spending most of my spare time working on my writing assignments. I also have been spending time giving my novel that I'm working on some attention. So I'm pretty excited about all of that, keep your fingers crossed that everything will work out with that. **

**I actually have the next chapter to the story done as well, but I am going to wait a few days to post the next chapter. I hope you enjoy!!**

Chapter 6

EPOV

Great, just what I wanted. The most perfect night of my life being interrupted by my psycho secretary Bridget. What the hell could she want, and why was she here with Kevin? I was half determined to shut the door in her face and go back to the bedroom where Bella was waiting for me. I figured that wouldn't go over very well, so I thought I should just find out what she wanted.

"Hello Bridget, what are you doing here?" I asked with an attitude. I really didn't care if she liked it or not at this point.

"Edward you look even hotter without a shirt than I had imagined." She said.

"I'm in the middle of something so could you cut the crap and just tell me what you are doing in my home?"

"I like this side of you Edward. It really turns me on. I was just hanging out with Kevin when he said he had to stop by your place and drop of some paperwork. I came with him, so I could see you outside of work. I'm glad I came."

"Well, I'm glad that one of us is happy to see the other person. I hate to cut this short, but I have a girl over and I would like to get back to what I was doing before the door rang."

She stood there with a blank look on her face. Then she shoved past me and ran toward the bedroom.

I was only two steps behind her, but she found it before I could stop her. She opened the door to see Bella lying on my bed. Bella propped herself up on one elbow to see who opened the door. She immediately covered herself with a blanket.

"This is who you are having over? Come on Edward, Seriously? I'm a way better catch than her." Bridget said with exclamation in her voice.

"Excuse me?" Bella said.

"Bella is the most amazing woman I have ever met. You don't even come close to being in the same class of woman that she is in. It's no concern of yours whom I share a bed with. So why don't you shut the fuck up and get out of my home." I said.

BPOV

Wow I couldn't believe I was finally going to sleep with Edward. Well… sleep with him and remember it. He was the most amazing kisser. Too bad our make out session got interrupted by a knock at the door. I knew Edward was upset at the interruption.

So I was left here lying half naked on his bed waiting for him to return from answering the door. I was only by myself for a few minutes when I heard what sounded like two sets of feet running down the hall toward Edward's bedroom.

Before I had a chance to react the door swung open and Bridget, Edward's secretary was standing in the door way. I hurried and pulled the blanket that was on the bed over my half naked body. I was pissed who does she think she is coming in here like that?

"This is who you are having over? Come on Edward, Seriously? I'm a way better catch than her."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Could she really think that she was better than me for Edward? "Excuse me?" I said half ready to jump off the bed and rip her head off. I had to take a couple breaths to calm myself or I would probably have done just that.

Before I could say anything else Edward pushed past Bridget.

"Bella is the most amazing woman I have ever met. You don't even come close to being in the same class of woman that she is in. It's no concern of yours whom I share a bed with. So why don't you shut the fuck up and get out of my home." Edward said.

He sounded just as pissed about her coming in here as I am. I was happy that he was standing up for my honor. It made me feel pleased that he thought that I was good for him. Unlike that slut Bridget, Okay so I don't know for a fact that she's a slut. It's not hard to guess by the stories I have heard about her.

Bridget turned and looked at Edward like he just slapped her in the face. He hurt her emotionally and that's just as bad sometimes. Maybe now she will take the hint and leave him alone.

"Edward I..." was all Bridget said before she turned and practically ran out of the room.

Edward went after her to make sure she was really leaving. Kevin was standing in the living room.

EPOV

After Bridget ran out of my bedroom, I decided to go after her. She was long gone and Kevin was still standing in my living room.

"Man what did you say to make her that upset? She's was running so fast she's probably halfway across town!" Kevin said.

"I told her to leave me alone. I may have said it in a way that hurt her feelings. It doesn't matter maybe now she will get it through her fucking head that I don't want her."

"I'm going to go after her to make sure she's alright." Kevin said as he turned and walked down the hallway.

I shut the door behind him and locked it. I couldn't quite make sense of what happened, but it didn't matter. Bella was still in my bedroom waiting for me to finish what we started.

I should have known better than to half run back to the bedroom. The hallway isn't lit very well and I tripped over the fucking rug for the second time in one night and hit my arm on the bookshelf. I looked down at my arm and it was bleeding really badly. "Great, I'm going to need stitches." I said out loud.

Bella must have heard me cussing, because she came running out to see what all the noise was about.

"Edward are you okay?" She said as she walked up to where I was lying on the floor.

"I think I'm going to have to go to the hospital. I cut my arm pretty bad and I'm going to need stitches."

Bella started laughing. I was confused and I didn't think the situation was humorous in the least. "What is so funny?" I said.

"I'm sorry Edward; it's just usually it's me that has to go to the hospital for hurting myself. Trust me I understand how frustrating it is when you are in the middle of doing something and going to the hospital has to interrupt it."

"I just really want to make everything up to you Bella. You deserve so much and I keep messing it up."

"Edward, it's not your fault that you fell. We can go to the hospital, get you fixed up. Then we can come back here and finish what we started." Bella said with a seductive look in her eye. "But first maybe you should put on some pants."

Okay, that made me smile. She was right we had forever to make love to each other.

We got to the ER about 20 minutes later. As we walked in the door and saw all the people that were there I got a little pissed. There had to be at least 25 people that would be ahead of me. I knew there was no way in the world that I was going to be continuing my lovely evening with Bella in my bed tonight. It was already getting late, and I knew she had to work in the morning.

We went up to the check-in desk to start filling out the mound of paperwork. The lady smiled at Bella like she knew her.

BPOV

"Hello Bella what are we seeing you for today?"

"Actually, it's not me you are seeing today. It's my…. friend Edward." I wasn't sure if Edward thought of me as his girlfriend yet, so I decided to stick with calling him my friend until we have a chance to have that conversation. I didn't want to rush him into anything; you know how guys get when a girl rushes commitment.

"Alright then I guess we can just put your chart back in the filing cabinet. Sometimes we leave it out since we see Ms. Swan so frequently."

"Thanks." I said. I looked over at Edward to see his face; apparently he saw the size of my chart. The look on his face said it all. His mouth was hanging open and his beautiful eyes looked huge.

"Bella I never realized how many trips you have made here before." Edward said with sympathy.

"I'm sort of like a frequent flyer." That made us both laugh.

Edward finally got all of the paperwork filled out. It took him close to 30 minutes. He has perfect timing, because as soon as he finished his paperwork the nurse came out and announced his name.

The nurse let us to a room to wait for the doctor. We only sat there for about 10 minutes before Dr. Cullen came into the room.

"Edward, what are you doing here son?"

"Not much dad, I was at home and I tripped over the rug in the hallway and fell. When I fell I hit my arm on the bookshelf."

"Ms. Swan it's nice seeing you again. How do you and my son know each other?"

"Oh, we are good friends. I didn't realize that Edward is your son."

"Well, I see that you two spend a lot of time talking about each others family." Dr. Cullen said with a chuckle. "Let me take a look at your arm son. He took a close look at the cut on Edward's arm. Looks like you are going to have to get about eight stitches."

"Oh great, I've never had stitches before."

"Trust me Edward eight stitches is nothing. I have lost count on the number of stitches I have gotten in my lifetime." I said.

"Lets get you all fixed up so you two can go back to doing whatever you were doing before you came in here." Dr. Cullen said as he looked over at me and gave me a wink.

With the look he gave me he must have known what we were up to.

"I trust that you will bring Bella by the house one night for dinner. You know your mother would love to meet her."

"We can do that if it's okay with Bella." Edward said with enthusiasm in his voice.

"It's fine with me, you just name the time!" I was so excited; I couldn't believe that Edward wanted to take me home to meet his parents. Well, technically I have met his dad and on more than one occasion. It was always professional, so this would be different.

By the time we got done at the hospital and got Edward back to his apartment, it was getting close to midnight. Everyone at the hospital was shocked that I wasn't the one that need the stitches. Unfortunately I had to get home. It was going to be a long day tomorrow. I had to work until three and then Alice and I were going shopping for her date with Jasper. She told me and quote "I was to get over it and start acting more like a girl." I decided to not argue with Alice, it doesn't get you anywhere. So I'm going along with it.

***********

I was running late so I had to rush back to my apartment. I knew Alice was going to be waiting for me, and she is very impatient when we are going shopping. I'm surprised she hasn't tried calling me a hundred times. It was almost four and I told her I would be home by 3:15. Alice was going to kill me. Of course I tripped up a couple stairs and spilled the contents of my purse on the second floor landing. I really should find an apartment building with an elevator. I'm sure I will have a lovely bruise later.

When I got up to my apartment, I was shocked at how quiet it was inside. I was half expecting Alice to have my clothes for the evening lying out on my bed and her running up to me telling me to hurry. She was no where to be found I looked everywhere. This was not like Alice at all. She is always where she says she is going to be.

I walked into my bedroom and saw a note laying on the bed it was addressed to Edward. I thought this was very strange. I opened it up. Whoever wrote this had enough time to type it out.

Dear Mr. Edward Cullen,

It really was too easy for me to get into your new girlfriend's apartment. It's really a lovely place, I'm sure you spend you fair share of time here.

You know she really is beautiful. It's a shame you may never see her again.

You ruined my life, so now it's your turn. I'm taking something from you just like you took something from me.

You have two days to find her before I kill her. Let's see how good you really are.

Good luck Mr. Cullen, you're going to need it.

P.S. She really smells good. I wonder what she is like in bed. I would ask you, but I think I would rather find out on my own.

Oh shit…. Alice.

**So let me know what you think! Please review!! If you have any ideas let me know, I am always open to suggestions!! Thanks guys!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello there fellow fanfic addicts! I know it's been forever since I have submitted a chapter for my story. I already have the next chapter started **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. I do own the character Bridget.**

Chapter 7

BPOV

The first thought that ran through my mind was whoever left this must have taken Alice. It all made sense. I knew something was off when Alice wasn't here when I got home. I had no idea who had taken her. I figured if anyone knew it would be Edward. The note was intended for him.

"Please pick- up." I said to myself while I impatiently waited for him to pick up the phone.

"Hello." Edward said. It sounded like he had just got done running a marathon, he was out of breath.

"Edward something bad has happened. Someone took Alice thinking it was me and they left a note for you. I don't know what to do. I'm so scared."

"What exactly did the note say? Maybe I can figure out who sent it."

I couldn't help it I started crying while I was reading it and couldn't stop.

Edward must have been thinking, because his end of the conversation was silent.

"Who do you think took her?"

"Bella do you have the door locked?"

"Yes, I even locked the dead bolt."

"Good. Okay, I have a theory. The other day when I was in court I got a note warning me if I didn't walk away from this case that something bad could happen. They made it a point to say something bad would happen to people I care about."

"What do we do? Are you sure it's the same person that sent you that note? Do you know who it is? We have to find her Edward. She's my best friend and if something happens to her…. They were supposed to take me. I couldn't live knowing something bad happened to Alice when it was me they were after. It's my fault I should have been here. She got here first." He probably didn't hear much of that I seemed to run everything together and talk fast when I'm nervous.

"Everything is going to be fine. Trust me we will figure this out. First, we need to call the police and tell them what we know. They will probably send a detective over to talk to you."

"I almost forgot. Alice's new boyfriend is a detective. Maybe he will be able to help us find her, and soon."

"What's his name Bella?" Edward said calmly. I didn't know how he could be so calm in a situation like this.

"His name is Jasper; she never told me his last name."

"Okay, I will call the police station and ask for him. As soon as I get done with that, I'm coming over. I don't want you to be alone right now."

"Okay, hurry Edward."

"Bye Bella, be safe."

"I will, you too."

When I got off the phone with Edward I suddenly felt all alone. I was hoping that it didn't take him long to get over here. I didn't want to be by myself right now. I called Rose and told her what was going on. She was going to come over and help us look for Alice. I didn't ask her if she was bringing Emmett, I figured I would find out when she got here. It's still going to be very awkward seeing Emmett with her.

"Snap out of it Bella" I told myself. Now is not the time to think about that, all my focus needed to be on the situation at hand.

EPOV

I couldn't believe what was going on. To top it all off, the whole thing was my fault. If I would have just done what the note said in the first place this wouldn't be happening. I was thankful that Bella was not the one that they kidnapped, but I was also saddened by Alice being taken.

I have known Alice for years we went to school together. She was always nice to everyone. I was the one that introduced her to Bella. Since then they have been best friends. Alice was just happy she found someone that would let her pick out their clothes. Even though I knew deep down that Bella wasn't a big fan of that, but she did it because she cares for Alice.

"Chicago Police Department, how may I help you?"

"My name is Edward Cullen. I am looking to speak to a Detective Jasper. I am unsure of his last name, but this is very urgent."

"Mr. Cullen could you tell me why this call is urgent?"

"I'm sorry, but it's personal. It has to do with Jasper's girlfriend."

"Alright Mr. Cullen, but if this turns out to be a hoax…"

"I assure you, this could be a matter of life and death."

"I will patch you through to Detective Hale's office."

"Thank you." That was all I got to say before the other end of the phone started ringing. I was hoping that he was there and not away from his desk. I didn't want to leave Bella alone for very much longer. The phone only rang twice before someone answered the phone.

"Detective Jasper Hale, how may I help you?"

"Jasper, you don't know me but my name is Edward Cullen. I am a friend of Alice. Today my girlfriend got a note in her apartment addressed to me telling me that my girlfriend had been kidnapped. The only thing is, Bella is fine. On the other hand Alice was meeting Bella at her apartment so they could go shopping. Whoever left that note took Alice thinking it was Bella."

"Do you have any idea who could have taken her? Mr. Cullen if this is the case we need to hurry. I just got Alice; I don't want to lose her."

"I understand completely. The only thing I can think of is someone associated with Mr. Howard, the guy I'm trying to put away for a long time. I'm a Lawyer at THA. I got a note in the courtroom a couple days ago telling me if I was wise I would walk away from this hearing and never come back. They also said in the note that they would hurt someone I cared about. I noticed the guy that handed me the note was in one of the pictures with the Stan Howard. I know he has something to do with this. The note also said I only had two days to find her or it would be the last time I saw her."

"You should have came to us when you got that note. Mr. Cullen where are you right now?" Jasper asked.

"I am getting ready to leave my place; I want to be with Bella."

"Where does she live? I can always meet you there. That way I can talk with you both."

"She lives in the apartment complex on Main Street across from the old catholic church. She is apartment 2B on the second floor."

"Thank you Edward, I will be there as soon as I can."

"Alright see you there."

We hung up and I quickly grabbed my keys and rushed down the stairs toward the parking garage.

BPOV

I was pacing the room waiting for Edward and Rose to get here. They were taking a long time. I decided to turn on the T.V. to flip through the channels while I waited for them to show up.

I came across a channel that was talking about the case that Edward was working on. I wanted to see who we were up against. Stan Howard is a horrible man the more I watched the more I wanted to turn the channel. I couldn't believe the things this man did to innocent people. To make matters worse it was making the fact that he had Alice ten times worse.

I brought my hands up to my mouth and stated crying again. The man had raped and murdered more than three women and murdered a couple men too. Stan defiantly fit the profile of a murderer. He was scary looking. He had to be pushing 6' 5" and weigh close to 300lbs. He looked like he could kill you with his evil stare.

He was smiling the whole time they were talking to him about what he had done. The scary thing was he never denied doing any of those things. With every question they asked him, he would smile the evil smile and ask them a question back. It was like he enjoyed the attention. He didn't care if he hurt people, you could see it in his eyes.

There was a knock at the door, and it made me jump. I almost fell off the couch. I walked over to the door and looked through the peep hole. I suddenly got scared; I had no idea who this man was that was standing on the other side of the door. For all I knew, they could have figured out that they took the wrong girl and were now coming to fix their mistake.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and let me know what you think, or any ideas as to where the story should go. I'm open to any suggestions! Thank you!**


End file.
